


love you like a fool

by papertulips



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, oikawas not rly there i just wanted to mention him, these tags are making me cringe, yea..
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papertulips/pseuds/papertulips
Summary: Atsumu wondered what does Kiyoomi crave, how does he like to be touched and where, if he wanted it slow and gentle, to be whispering sweet nothings into his lover’s ear; or if he liked it hard and fast, to be tearing someone apart until tears collect in their blissed eyes. Atsumu wanted to give all of that to him, anything Kiyoomi needed, he was ready to do it. Call him what he is, a fool in love.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 27
Kudos: 664





	love you like a fool

**Author's Note:**

> i know that im bad at writing smut but i like to think hey! at least im not writing abo and mpreg right?

After they first started dating, Atsumu didn’t spend a lot of time thinking about sex because, well, he was aware that Kiyoomi had boundaries more strict than those of the majority of people, and Atsumu respected them, plus, he was too busy gazing into Kiyoomi’s eyes and enjoying the fact that he was the only person in the world blessed with permission to hold Sakusa Kiyoomi’s hand and kiss him on the cheek. It was a bit overwhelming. He spent three months pining after Kiyoomi, yearning for the touch of his slender fingers, his soft lips that tasted like strawberries, that once he got to feel that and some more, it was almost like he was on top of the world.

That’s pretty much all the things Kiyoomi made him feel summed up in one sentence.

Sometimes, though, they would be watching a movie that Kiyoomi had picked or playing Uno on the large couch he had in his living room, and Atsumu would say it’s dumb or call Kiyoomi a loser for the sole purpose of being pinned to the same couch with his boyfriend sitting on top of him, and then Kiyoomi simply couldn’t resist kissing Atsumu who was looking all gorgeous and breathtaking under him, with his flushed cheeks and messy hair. Atsumu loved it when Kiyoomi held his wrists tightly above his head, lips going south, ending up somewhere along his warm neck, nipping on the skin lightly. Atsumu secretly wanted to take it further, but then, Kiyoomi would drop a short kiss on his forehead and get up to go and make them some tea. Atsumu would just whimper and focus on the shitty movie.

It took him good three weeks to realize how attractive Kiyoomi was. Atsumu knows that many people thirst over him, especially during their games, when his black jersey hugs his strong muscles tightly, and beds of sweat roll down his neck. Atsumu fell for that first, too. But Kiyoomi is a different kind of attractive when he comes into the living room only in gray, cotton shorts and a towel thrown over his shoulder, or when Atsumu wakes up to him sleeping on his stomach, his bare back on display. Atsumu would trace invisible lines between the moles on his skin with the gentle tip of his finger until Kiyoomi woke up and just nuzzled back into Atsumu’s warmth. Atsumu wished he could make love to him in the early mornings like those, bite into his shoulder as Kiyoomi writhed beneath him.

And like that, he started spending a lot of time wondering what is Kiyoomi like in bed - what does he crave, how does he love to be touched and where, if he liked it slow and gentle, to be whispering sweet nothings into his lover’s ear; or if he liked it hard and fast, to be tearing someone apart until tears collect in their blissed eyes. Atsumu wanted to give all of that to him, anything Kiyoomi wanted, he was ready to do it. 

One day, Atsumu decided that it’s completely irrational that he’s hiding his desire from his boyfriend - they are both adults, and Kiyoomi is hotter than hell itself, so there isn’t anything abnormal about it. He should just ask. Simple as that.

Atsumu nudges Kiyoomi’s knee with his foot.

“Hm?” Kiyoomi doesn’t look up from his book.

“Wanna have sex?” Atsumu says, and it feels way easier than what he thought it would be like.

Kiyoomi frowns, but he doesn’t face him. “Now?”

Atsumu shrugs, “Whenever you want to.”

Kiyoomi hums. After a minute, he replies. “Tonight.”

Atsumu almost shakes with excitement, a wide smile tears through his face. He leans in to kiss Kiyoomi on his shoulder then goes back to the game he was watching on his phone earlier.

It’s true that Atsumu had a lot of assumptions about what Kiyoomi was like in bed. He was pretty sure that Kiyoomi didn’t like anything that would create too much of a mess. So he scratched a few things off of his list, but he could still let himself think about his boyfriend railing him into oblivion against the wall of his bedroom, and that was nice. He probably spent too much time thinking about it, actually.

They liked cooking together, or maybe, Atsumu liked it and Kiyoomi just tried his best to tolerate his chaotic presence in the kitchen because he secretly thought Atsumu looked way too cute in an apron and with flour all over his cheeks. He would get deep into it, biting his lip and frowning in concentration as he did whatever Kiyoomi instructed him to. And the food he made would still end up like complete shit, but Kiyoomi would come up behind him, hands on Atsumu’s hips, bodies completely pressed together and his chin resting on Atsumu’s shoulder. Then, he’d say, “You’re doing great.”

That’s probably the moment when he wished the most that Kiyoomi would just bend him over that kitchen counter and forget the dinner they were trying to make.

He wasn’t entirely sure if it was a kitchen thing (because Kiyoomi would never approve of that) or a praise thing. Atsumu didn’t like the thought of getting so riled up whenever Kiyoomi praised him. He likes being praised, especially by his coach or the commentators during a game, but Kiyoomi barely ever praised him.

When he did, though, it was always with his lips pressed to Atsumu’s skin, whispering something along the lines of, “You’re getting too good at Uno, I wonder who taught you all of those tricks.” Sometimes he’d jokingly call him a good boy and Atsumu would throw in his face whatever he could get his hands on the fastest. But Atsumu liked pleasing Kiyoomi, he loves him and would give him the world if he asked for it, but there was always a tiny bit of him that was looking for praise that Kiyoomi would rarely grant him.

“Hey, Omi-Omi, did you see that?” Atsumu would ask after a particularly good serve.

“Sorry. I think I just missed that one,” and Kiyoomi would reply, scratching the back of his neck.

It’s just like he has always known exactly what Atsumu wanted and just decided to never give it to him except for when he’s expecting it the least.

“I’m surprised it took you this long,” Kiyoomi speaks up after a few minutes of silence, tugging Atsumu out of his thoughts.

Atsumu purses his lips. “I didn’t know if you wanted it so soon.”

“Of course I want you,” Kiyoomi replies, and his cheeks flush instantly. Atsumu raises his eyebrows at him, and Kiyoomi adds, “Idiot.”

Atsumu grins, and Kiyoomi knows that that never means anything good for him. “So you do think that I’m hot.”

Kiyoomi rolls his eyes, turning the page of his book. “I wouldn’t date you if I didn’t think you’re attractive.”

Atsumu throws his feet onto Kiyoomi’s lap, and the latter’s hand instantly flies to his foot, massaging it gently. It almost tickles.

“Yeah, but like, you think I’m so hot that you want to fuck me.”

“Shut up, ’Tsumu.”

“Admit it.”

Kiyoomi pinches the skin on his ankle and Atsumu yelps. “I’m not admitting shit.”

Atsumu laughs, digging the heels of his feet into Kiyoomi’s thigh.

“I’m surprised that you managed to survive without sex this long.”

Kiyoomi finally turns his head to look at him, but he’s frowning. “What do you mean?”

“You share a bed with the most wanted man in the country and you somehow managed to keep it in your pants the entire time. I’m impressed.”

Kiyoomi groans, closing his book and throwing it onto the coffee table.

“You’re insufferable. And hot. But insufferable.”

“But I’m hot.”

“There are many hot people out there who aren’t annoying,” Kiyoomi says, but his hands are still massaging Atsumu’s feet.

“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu pouts, “Don’t you like me?”

Kiyoomi leans down to press a kiss to his bare ankle, and Atsumu’s heart skips a beat.

“Of course I like you, idiot. Let’s have dinner now, okay?”

“Sure,” Atsumu replies as heat raises to his cheeks and he melts against the couch.

Kiyoomi moves his feet off of his lap to get up, reaching his hand out for Atsumu to take. It’s cutely obvious that he’s trying to hold back a smile as he says, “C’mon, Tsumu.”

Atsumu is an absolute fool in love.

Kiyoomi makes him get rid of the leftovers and clean the sink after washing the dishes, just as he usually does. And Atsumu doesn’t even complain this time. He does it with much enthusiasm, singing along to the tiny, old radio Kiyoomi has on his microwave.

“I should start making you do all the chores with the promise of sex afterward,” Kiyoomi comments as he cuts an apple.

Atsumu laughs, “I do everything you tell me, anyway.”

“Then why don’t you stop being an annoyance?”

Atsumu turns around to glare at him, “Very funny.”

Kiyoomi purses his lips to send him a kiss and Atsumu rolls his eyes, washing his hands after placing the last cup in the drying rack.

“Come here,” Kiyoomi says, holding out a thin piece of apple. Atsumu leans in, opening his mouth, and Kiyoomi pushes it past his lips, but as he pulls his finger back, Atsumu bites it.

“Let go, jerk” Kiyoomi warns him once, and Atsumu complies. “That wasn’t as sexy as you thought it would be.”

“Who said I wanted it to be sexy? God, Omi-kun, you sure have a one-track mind.” Atsumu sighs, shaking his head.

Kiyoomi pinches his waist as Atsumu walks past him, and the latter whimpers.

“Go take a shower.”

“I’ll take two!” Atsumu yells back at him as he closes the door of the bathroom behind him.

Atsumu scrubs his skin until he’s sure he got rid of all the dead cells Kiyoomi dreads; he brushes his teeth twice, and applies a gentle body lotion. He got it just a few days ago, it smells like milk and honey and he feels that Kiyoomi will like that. Usually, he doesn’t bother to, but this time he dries his hair. He doesn’t hear it when Kiyoomi knocks against the door and tells him to hurry up.

In the end, he puts on one of Kiyoomi’s silky bathrobes. It’s black with white and red flowers all over it. Kiyoomi really likes it, says he got it one time he was visiting Italy. Atsumu thinks it will raise his attractiveness level up to a one hundred percent in Kiyoomi’s eyes once he sees him in this. Either that or he will flick his forehead for wearing his clothes without asking.

“You lit candles?” Atsumu says once he steps into Kiyoomi’s bedroom, and the latter stares at him like a deer caught by headlights. Atsumu laughs, covering his mouth with his hand. “That’s so romantic.”

“Stop laughing,” Kiyoomi says flatly as he moves to stand in front of him. “Why are you wearing that?”

“It looks good on me, don’t you think?” Atsumu tilts his head, biting his lip as Kiyoomi sizes him up.

“That doesn’t explain why you are wearing it.”

“Just go take a shower,” Atsumu waves him off, moving past him to sit on the bed, “You’re gonna take it off, anyway.” He shrugs.

Once Kiyoomi is in the bathroom, Atsumu takes his phone from the nightstand, unlocking it.

**_to: tooru <3_ **

_DUDE, he lit candles_

Atsumu looks around - Kiyoomi really did that, he placed a few of his adored white and purple candles on both of the nightstands by his bed, one even on the window sill. Atsumu sighs dreamily, but his thoughts are interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

**_from: tooru <3_ **

_U fr?_

_OMI-CHAN SO CUTE!!!_

_Yeah_ , Atsumu chuckles, _he really is._

**_from: tooru <3_ **

_Y’all dumb as shit for waiting this long just so u know_

_But have fun!! Ly_

Atsumu rolls his eyes, but still sends a few emojis to Tooru because he complains every time he leaves him on read.

He puts his phone back on the nightstand, lying down on the bed with his feet hanging off the mattress. The sheets are freshly changed, smelling like lavender, and Atsumu smiles, burying his face in them.

♡

“Hey, Tsumu.”

Atsumu feels gentle taps on his shoulder, and he turns to lay on his back, cracking his eyes open to see Kiyoomi leaning over him.

“You fell asleep,” Kiyoomi says, brushing Atsumu’s bangs from where they fall over his eyes.

“Sorry,” Atsumu says, jutting out his lower lip. Kiyoomi smiles, kissing his pout away so gently that Atsumu feels as if he’s going to melt right under his touch.

Kiyoomi’s lips are always smooth and soft, they taste sweet. His hair is still a bit damp when Atsumu threads his fingers through his wavy strands. He smells like the first breath of fresh air. Atsumu wants him so badly.

Kiyoomi draws back, patting his knee with his fingers. Atsumu scoots back on the bed until he’s lying against the pillows, and as Kiyoomi spreads his legs slowly, settling between them, he wonders if he ever actually woke up from his accidental nap. Because, this - Kiyoomi’s bare chest pressed to his own, his teeth digging into Atsumu’s shoulder as he lets one of the sleeves of his bathrobe slide down his arm - feels like a dream.

“You smell good,” Kiyoomi whispers against his skin, fingers working to untie the knot that holds his bathrobe together over Atsumu’s bare body.

That puts a smile on Atsumu’s face as he scratches Kiyoomi’s scalp with his fingernails gently.

Kiyoomi lets the bathrobe pool by Atsumu’s sides, and he leans back to get a good look at him, soothing his hands over his thighs.

“Looks even better now,” Kiyoomi says and Atsumu flushes a deep red color, but he still grins.

“Told you,” Atsumu sing-songs, raising one of his feet on Kiyoomi’s shoulder.

Kiyoomi turns his head to press a kiss on his ankle, just like he did earlier that day, but this time, he makes his way down Atsumu’s leg until he reaches his thigh. He sucks the smooth skin between his teeth, and Atsumu inhales shakily, pulling on his hair. Kiyoomi massages his other thigh with his hand, and Atsumu wonders _how the hell_ does he know what exactly to do to make his head all hazy when they have never done anything like this before.

Kiyoomi between his legs is truly a sight to behold, and it only gets more attractive when Atsumu sees how strangely passionate he is at marking him up completely. Atsumu is also a bit embarrassingly hard considering the fact that they have only started a few minutes ago, but he has been waiting for this for weeks, he’s not even going to judge himself for coming in seconds (but he also hopes that won’t happen, Kiyoomi wouldn’t let him hear the end of it).

Atsumu actually cries out when Kiyoomi drags his tongue over his perineum, eyebrows knotted in pleasure.

“You like that?”

“Yeah, please...”

Kiyoomi doesn’t let him finish that sentence because his fingers are already at the same spot his tongue was just seconds ago. Atsumu thinks he’s about to cry, but then Kiyoomi licks a broad stripe across his length and actual tears collect in his eyes.

Atsumu looks down at Kiyoomi but he is already staring back at him as he wraps his lips around the head of his cock. Atsumu thinks he could come just from that sight alone.

But then Kiyoomi pulls off, raises on his knees and makes a face at him. Atsumu freezes.

“I hate giving head. I thought it would be okay because it’s you, but no,” Kiyoomi sighs, “I really hate it.”

Atsumu laughs, pulling Kiyoomi down with his hands on his shoulders.

“It’s okay. Felt damn good, but if you dislike it, you don’t have to,” Atsumu reassures him and presses a kiss on his cheek.

Kiyoomi hums, a second of silence passes before he kisses Atsumu on the lips sweetly.

“As much as you look good in it, I don’t want to ruin my favorite bathrobe so you should really take it off.”

“Understandable,” Atsumu says, slipping his hands out of the sleeves of it and raising his hips to pull the rest of the robe from underneath him. Kiyoomi leaves it on the nightstand before he opens the second drawer, taking a bottle of lube and condoms. Atsumu almost shakes with excitement.

“Spread your legs.”

“Bet you couldn’t wait to say that.”

Kiyoomi flicks his forehead but Atsumu still thinks he’s right, because once Kiyoomi presses a cold finger to his entrance, his eyes are focused on his face and the way Atsumu reacts to his finger sliding past his rim.

“Good?”

Atsumu just nods, nails digging into Kiyoomi’s arm.

It does seem as if Kiyoomi was waiting for this to finally happen as much as he did. And not just because of the fact that he’s fingering him more enthusiastically than anyone has before, but also because of the candles, the fact that he applied his body lotion that Atsumu has once said he likes the most, and because he’s paying so much attention to what Atsumu likes, what makes his toes curl and his legs tremble. He watches him with wide, observant eyes, and Atsumu is so, _so_ in love.

Kiyoomi kisses him deeply once Atsumu makes it to the third finger, he isn’t sure if it’s some sort of praise for how good his doing or if it’s to drown all the noises that were about to leave his mouth. For a second, Kiyoomi massages his tongue with his own, and Atsumu feels his blood roaring in his ears.

“Omi-Omi,” Atsumu says, “C’mon. I’m ready.”

“Just a minute,” Kiyoomi whispers, bringing his lips back to Atsumu’s, and that’s when he realizes Kiyoomi is enjoying this more than he expected him to.

When Kiyoomi’s fingers brush against his prostate, Atsumu moans right into his mouth as he shudders completely. Kiyoomi smiles against his lips, fingers pressing against the same spot all over and over again and Atsumu wants to cry from pleasure.

“Ah, Kiyoomi, stop.”

The latter does as he’s told, leaning back slightly to look at his boyfriend.

“Are you okay?”

“Yes,” Atsumu breathes heavily, cupping Kiyoomi’s cheeks with his hands. “Fuck me, already.”

Kiyoomi laughs, pecking him on the lips before reaching out to grab a condom.

“You sure know how to put that on?” Atsumu teases.

“Oh, now the bottom is going to preach to us.”

“What the hell, Omi? I’ve bottomed only a few times.”

“Really?” Kiyoomi raises an eyebrow, but he’s focused on getting out of his underwear. Atsumu watches him patiently as he rolls the condom down his length with precision. He even got the right side from the first try. Atsumu frowns.

“What a shame,” Kiyoomi continues, leaning back over him as he guides the tip of his cock to Atsumu’s rim. Atsumu’s face twists in pleasure as Kiyoomi pushes past it. His hands find Kiyoomi’s back and he lets his fingers dig into it. Once Kiyoomi’s hips slap against his skin, he stops moving, and Atsumu looks up at him. Kiyoomi tucks a strand of hair behind Atsumu’s ear. “You look even more beautiful like this.”

Atsumu whines, covering his face with his hands. “Don’t say things like that, Omi-Omi. It’s embarrassing.”

Kiyoomi chuckles, pressing a kiss to Atsumu’s chin.

“How can I not when you are so pretty like that?” Kiyoomi says, taking hold of Atsumu’s wrists and pinning them next to his head.

“You think so?”

“Of course,” Kiyoomi replies as he presses short kisses along Atsumu’s jaw, “The prettiest.”

Atsumu isn’t quite sure how to explain the feeling in his chest. It’s been there ever since he met Kiyoomi, but it’s more intense than ever, and it makes him completely intoxicated. It’s not exactly surprising when it finally hits him that he has never been in love like this. He finally has someone who loves and trusts him with his everything, and he never wants to let go of him.

Atsumu knows that there are many people who dislike him, and he couldn’t care less about what people think about him. Because the only person he cares about is here, spending almost every day cherishing him, and he couldn’t ask for anything more. No one really matters if Kiyoomi is there. He never wants to disappoint Kiyoomi.

Kiyoomi’s lips never leave his own as he fucks him, deep and slow, just like he wants Atsumu to savor every inch of him. Kiyoomi hits his prostate dead on and Atsumu cries out, wrapping his legs around his hips and clinging to his shoulders. Tears spill out of his eyes but Kiyoomi brushes them away with his thumbs.

“You are so good, baby,” Kiyoomi says with his lips pressed to Atsumu’s cheek, and he grips his thighs harshly as his hips pick up their pace, “so good.”

Atsumu almost sobs at the praise, back arching from the mattress. He was right when he thought that it probably won’t take too much for him to come. He is too overwhelmed by Kiyoomi’s presence all around him. He wants to think that it’s Kiyoomi’s fingers tugging on his cock that tip him over the edge, but it’s actually just the thought of being able to please the one he loves the most. He brushes a few stray strands of hair that fall over Kiyoomi’s left eye to take a look at him. He doesn’t know, but he’s the most beautiful person Atsumu has ever met. And yet, he manages to look even better like this, teeth digging into his lower lip, hips losing rhythm as he buries his face in Atsumu’s neck.

“I think I’m in love with you,” Atsumu says suddenly.

“Fuck,” Kiyoomi manages, biting his neck as his hips stutter and his fingers slide between Atsumu’s. He lets himself press Atsumu into the mattress with his whole weight, and the latter almost yelps, but he holds back.

“You okay?” Atsumu says, fingers of his free hand threading through Kiyoomi’s hair gently. He rests his cheek on Atsumu’s shoulder, eyes closed as he steadies his breath.

“Mhm,” Kiyoomi hums, “Give me a minute.”

Atsumu laughs at that, but he doesn’t complain.

Kiyoomi almost falls asleep on him, but once Atsumu feels like he will suffocate, he pushes him off and onto the bed.

“C’mon, we have to shower,” Atsumu tugs on his arm and Kiyoomi sighs deeply, as if it’s the last thing he wants to do, but the habit of taking a necessary shower before going to sleep still gets the best of him.

They don’t speak much. Kiyoomi lets Atsumu scrub his back and he washes his hair in return.

Kiyoomi laughs at the way Atsumu limps down the hallway, and despite his claims that he’s perfectly fine, Kiyoomi picks him up and carries him to the bedroom.

“Didn’t know you were so soft in bed,” Atsumu teases once they’ve both slipped under the sheets, and he presses his chest to Kiyoomi’s back.

“Shut up, you idiot.”

“You even called me baby. That was so sweet, Omi-Omi. You should call me that all the time,” Atsumu continues, burying his head between Kiyoomi’s shoulder blades.

A moment of silence passes before Kiyoomi turns in his arms, and tilts Atsumu’s chin up with his finger. His eyes are a deeper color of brown in the dark.

“I love you, too, okay?”

“Can you repeat that while I get my phone-”

“Stop, I’m serious,” Kiyoomi says, cupping his cheek.

The look on Atsumu’s face softens, and he presses his lips to Kiyoomi’s palm.

“You are?”

“Of course I am,” Kiyoomi smiles, leaving a soft kiss on Atsumu’s forehead, “I love you so much.”

Atsumu concludes that that was way more romantic than he intended it to be, but now, he’s just one step away from being railed against the wall.

**Author's Note:**

> got this idea from dua lipas hallucinate hehe good song love it  
> also if this fucking sucks i blame ali and aki
> 
> im on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miyaluvbot?s=09) !!  
> lets be friends ♡♡♡


End file.
